Put Your Arms Around Me
by T.H.W
Summary: Something's wrong with Tai. He's become overly obsessive and doesn't know what to do. But a little help from an old friend brings things to rights.


"Put Your Arms Around Me"   
  
  
By: T.H.   
  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Izzy checked the printer cartridge on his computer. It wasn't working quite right. In fact it was being downright obnoxious. "Stupid contraption. The ink must not be filtering correctly." Izzy muttered. He was all alone in the house. His parents had gone out for the evening, leaving him alone to work on some much needed repairs in his computer. His parents had assured him that they wouldn't be back before midnight. That was why a sudden, sharp knock at the door surprised him. Izzy shook his head and frowned, standing up. "Who in the world could that be at this hour of the night?" He muttered, wiping his hands on a grease-stained towel.   
  
He shuffled to the door and looked through the peephole. There was no one there. He frowned and started to walk away before another loud rap rang out. Izzy jumped to the peephole again. There was no one there. "Must be Tai trying to scare me. I'll show him. He's probably standing around the corner in a "Scream" mask waiting to pounce." Izzy murmured as he cautiously opened the door. He looked out then gasped as a figure emerged from the shadows to the left. "What the?" Izzy ejaculated. The figure walked up to him. "Hey Iz. I need some help. You gotta tell me what's been going on lately." The suave voice rang a bell in Izzy's frightened brain and suddenly he relaxed his face and instead an expression of awe and surprise shone out. "I can't believe you came back." He murmured as he let the figure in. "Me either." The other muttered as the door closed behind them.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Sora closed her eyes one last time, and again opened them quickly as the bell ran and the students were allowed inside the highschool. She groaned and put her hand to her head. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She muttered. She rolled her eyes and smiled at the sight of Mimi talking to all the boys flocking around her. She had come back from America for only a few weeks, living with Sora while she did so. Ever since then she had drawn the boys to her like bees to honey, enjoying every little bit of attention she got and always eager to talk about America. Frankly, Sora had gotten sick of it. Truely, she wanted to puke. "Maybe I can duck in those bushes there and have it out." She muttered as she walked past Mimi and what she called the "Jock Brigade".   
  
"Heya Sora! Long time no see. Hey you don't look so good." Tai said suddenly, ceasing his cheerful words as soon as he saw Sora's face. "I don't feel so good." She replied. "Yeah, you look like you're gonna hurl." He answered. Sora glared at him and shouldered her backpack. "Very graceful Tai." She said as she started to walk off. Tai ran after her and put his arm tentatively around her shoulder. "Aw cut me a break Sora! I didn't mean to make you sicker!" He explained. She gave him a weak smile. "Yeah well you did." She said. Tai smiled. "Sorry. Hey are you gonna meet us tonight?" He asked. Sora frowned and her forehead furrowed. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Tai clapped his hand to his forehead. "The original digi-destined are meeting in the park tonight at seven. Did you forget?" He whispered. "No. Well yes. I'll be there." She stuttered. Tai grinned as the two took their separate ways. "Yeah! This'll be great! We'll all be together again!" He said excitedly. "Matt won't be there." She murmured softly. But Tai heard her and he stopped in his tracks, walking back to her, his expression changed.   
  
"I thought we agreed that we weren't gonna talk about him." Tai said quietly. "You did. I didn't. I still can't believe you did that to him, after all those years of being his friend." Sora accused. "Hey, do we have to start this up again? He was the one who started it. It was him who was getting on my nerves, not me getting on his." Tai insisted. "I think it was mutual." Sora said sarcastically. "And now he's gone because both of you were so stubborn. You were always jealous of him." Sora charged. The final bell rang. "I've gotta go Sora. We'll talk about this later." Tai said quickly, his brown eyes still angry as he walked away. Sora watched him for a time and rolled her eyes then she stopped as Izzy rushed by her, followed closely by someone she didn't know.   
  
"Hey Izzy. Whatcha doin'?" She called out. Izzy stopped in the middle of the hall like a burgler being caught red-handed. He didn't turn around but babbled quickly. "Good. I'm not doing anything illegal. Just going to school. Yes. Going to enrich my brain with study. Well nice talking to you! Bye." He said quickly beginning to rush off. The person who had been formerly walking behind Izzy was now far ahead of him. "Yeah right. See you Izzy." Sora replied as Izzy scurried off to his classroom. Sora shook her head and stepped into her classroom, not thinking of Izzy's companion till the end of school.   
  
As the final bell rang out, Sora breathed as sigh of relief as she stepped into the sunshine. Again, Izzy rushed by her, followed by his companion. Now Sora's curiosity piqued as she looked at him. He was very tall, his figure straight and composed. He wore all black, black leather coat and pants, and a black cotton t-shirt. His bright blonde hair was streaked with lines of black, a strange mixture of light and dark. "Hey Izzy! Who's your friend?" She called out. Izzy halted like he did in the hall that morning and didn't turn around. But his companion did. Sora's breath quickened as he stared at her cooly. His bright blue eyes were the only part of him not touched by the ominous color black. They remained the same blue, untouched by darkness. He turned around a moment later and walked away from Sora, as he did, motioning to Izzy who followed him.   
  
Sora watched them both walk away, her curiosity abounding. "Hey Sora! Who was that with Izzy?" Mimi asked, walking up to her. "I have no idea Mimi." She murmured, still in thought. "Well whoever he was, he was very cute. I don't think he should have dyed his hair but he still looks good with it." She babbled excitedly. "Yeah." Sora murmured still in a daze. "I feel like I've seen him before." Sora said. Mimi stopped chattering and looked at her curiously. "Since when have you seen a guy like him who looks like a Goth?" Sora turned on Mimi. "He's not a Goth! He doesn't have the white face paint or makeup does he?" She said quickly, and to her surprise, almost vengefully. Mimi took a step backwards. "Hey cool it Sora! I didn't mean to tick you off. Geez. Maybe Tai knows." Mimi said, turning to face Tai as he walked up to them.   
  
"Tai do you know who that guy with the black and blonde hair is?" Mimi asked. Tai shrugged. "Nope. I just saw him today. He looks, interesting. Not somebody I'd think that Izzy would hang with though." Tai said. Mimi nodded. "I know. Izzy usually doesn't get mixed up with that type of crowd." Mimi started. "I wanna follow them and see where they're going." Sora broke in. Tai and Mimi stared at Sora. "What? I'm curious." She explained as she began to walk, following Izzy's footsteps. "You'll never find them. It's impossible." Tai called after her. "Show's how much you know." Sora muttered, then stopped. She knew Tai was right. She would wait till later. She turned around and ran after Tai and Mimi.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Izzy eyed his companion as he slurped a Coca Cola. His companion merely stared into space, thinking, contemplating. Finally he fixed his crystilline blue eyes on Izzy. "So that was her huh? She's changed." He murmured. Izzy nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Yeah. She and Tai have been dating for about a year now." Izzy said. His companion snorted, a strange action considering his suave countenance. "She's dating Tai? Man I feel sorry for her. Manipulating, maniacal little creep." He muttered. Izzy stared at him. "Sora or Tai?" He asked. His companion looked up at him and for the first time, he smiled. "Tai. I feel sorry for Sora because she has to put up with Mister Leader." He muttered, taking a big bite out of his cheese burger.   
  
"Well, she seems to be happy enough." Izzy put in. "She's not. I could tell. She's tired of him bossing her around." He said. Izzy eyed him. "You could tell all that by just looking at her?" He asked. His companion shook his head. "It was pretty obvious. And with my lovely experience with Tai, well I just put two and two together that's all." He explained. "Why did you come back?" His companion didn't look up for a time, but when he did, his blue eyes were spitting fire. "For some payback. Payback that was due a long time ago." He murmured.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Sora sat quietly by Tai on the park bench, waiting for the others to arrive. All of the original digidestined would be there, even Joe.   
  
But not Matt. Sora thought.   
  
She knew that the chances of him even showing up were slim. After what he and Tai had been through and done. Sora shook her head. She knew that Matt would never show his face in the group again. It wasn't because he was afraid of Tai. No never. It was merely because he wanted to try to hold the group together. He didn't want to be the one breaking them apart. Finally all the group was gathered, save Izzy. Tai looked around. "Well I guess we can start without him. I mean it's not like we're gonna decide to do anything cataclysmic." Tai said reasonably. The others nodded.   
  
They all looked so different. Mimi's hair was slightly curled, with golden stars peppering the locks, contrasting with the red shirt that bore a star on the chest. Joe leaned up against the monkey bars, his hair falling into his eyes and glasses incidentally. T.K. and Kari sat together on the swings, talking eagerly with each other. Sora sighed as she watched them. She wondered what Tai would think if he had even an inkling that his younger sister was falling in love with T.K. She didn't want to think of it. Finally, Izzy's short form made it's way into the circle. "Hey you guys. Thanks for not starting without me." Izzy said.   
  
Sora was about to greet him when she stopped. She looked at Tai. His eyes were wide and angry, his face crumpled. A growl rumbled in his throat as he jumped off the bench. Sora stood up hesitantly, her eyes searching the shadows that Tai was looking at. Then she saw. It was that boy. The one in black. He looked at her and smiled then turned his attention back on Tai. "Hey Kamiya. Long time no see eh, BRO?" The boy said pointedly. Tai clenched his fists. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled. The boy shrugged and crossed his arms across his chest cooly. "I can go wherever I want Kamiya. I thought you'd know that by now. I can even come to Odaiba if I want. And it just so happens, that that's where I decided to go. You got a problem with that?" The boy asked, apparently unconcerned with Tai's aggressive behavior.   
  
Tai bristled as the boy spoke. "You've got alotta nerve coming back here." He said. The boy smiled and shrugged again. "Like I said. I can go where I please. I don't have to listen to a punk like you." He said cooly. Immediately Sora jumped to Tai's defense, seeing Tai' fists clench once more. "Leave him alone jerk!" She yelled, grabbing Tai's arm. To her surprise, the boy showed something of emotion. He smiled at her and in that smile she saw sympathy. "Poor girl. He's really got you under his thumb doesn't he?" He asked quietly. Sora started at his soft tones. She couldn't speak, but Tai could. "You just leave her alone!" He yelled.   
  
The boy shook his head. "Really sad Kamiya. You brainwashed all these guys and you had to do her over too huh? That's a pity. But then again, if you didn't she wouldn't be your girlfriend now would she? The only way she'd date you is if she didn't know who you really are." He said angrily. Tai jumped forward, dragging Sora a few steps. "Just shut up! Who told you to come back? Who told you to diss me and my girlfriend!?" Tai yelled, resisting Sora's pulls on his arm. "I'm just being sympathetic to your girl's plight. Seeing as she's not allowed to be her own person anymore." The boy said, his gaze shifting to Sora. "I don't need your pity! Whoever you are, you need to just shut up! I know my own mind! I don't need your sympathy!" She yelled. The boy stared at her. "If he wasn't here and it was just me and you would you say that?" He asked. She started and her throat closed. She couldn't speak.   
  
"Go on Sora! Tell him the truth!" Tai urged. Sora merely stared at the boy, caught in his gaze. He knew that she didn't mean any of that. But she still had to prove it otherwise, even if it wasn't a lie. "Yeah bull! You'll never know me!" She yelled. She didn't totally deny it, but it had convinced Tai, who turned to the boy triumphantly. "See. She does love me." He said triumphantly. The boy rolled his eyes. "She's not gonna say otherwise in front of all these people." He said quietly. Tai shook his head. "You are a piece of work Ishida." He muttered. The boy threw his hands in the air. "I live to please." He said with a smile.   
  
Sora stared at the boy in shock. Then she slightly raised her finger, pointing at him. "You're, you're," She couldn't say the name. "Yamato Ishida. At your service." Matt said, bowing with a flourish. Sora's hand gravitated to her mouth and remained there as Matt straightened and again crossed his arms over his chest. "So Kamiya, you gonna let me in? Or are we gonna fight like last time? Or maybe you could tell your girlfriend and everyone else here why we really had it out?" Matti said, raising an eyebrow. Tai's fists clenched and his eyebrows narrowed. "Just shut your mouth Ishida." He growled as he ran at Matt.   
  
Matt quickly put up his fists in a defensive position, blocking Tai's frenzied oncoming blows. Quickly, the two boys began to have it out, both blocking and punching at the same time. The others stood around them, staring, unable to believe that this former meeting of peace, was now a meeting of war. The two fought for a good fifteen minutes before they separated themselves from each other, panting and wiping the blood from their faces. Matt wiped the blood oozing from a cut in his eyebrow while Tai frantically tried to stop the bleeding from his nose that was now oozing from his mouth. Quickly Sora found a tissue in her coat and calmed Tai down, wiping up the blood. Matt watched the two of them for a time, a brief flash of anger echoing in his eyes before it disappeared again.   
  
"Here Matt. Tissue?" Izzy asked, holding out a tissue. "No thanks. I don't need it. Its just a little thing." Matt said, waving him off. Izzy looked at him doubtfully, at the almost inch long scar over his eyebrow. "You should go to the hospital and get it looked at. You may need stitches." Joe offered. Matt turned to him. "No. I don't want stitches." He reassured him. "Yeah! You baby! You afraid of needles?" Tai yelled from where his wounds were being nursed by Sora. "As a matter of fact I'm not. But I know someone who is." Matt countered, staring at Tai. Tai blushed and put his full attention on Sora. Matt sighed and turned around, walking away from them. "Next time Ishida! Next time you'll be dead!" Tai yelled after him. "You're so full of shit." Matt muttered as he walked briskly through the park. Sora stared after him, contemplating the change she had witnessed in both her boyfriend and his former friend.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
The next day in school, Sora could barely concentrate. She and Tai had gone to the ER last night. Tai had had to get stitches in his right forearm. The nurse had stared at him nervously, asking him if he was aware that it was a cut from a knife. Tai had paled and looked at Sora before answering worriedly that he was not. "That guy's got more tricks up his sleeve than Jack the Ripper." Tai muttered as they walked home. Sora nodded and held his arm. "Stay away from him Tai. Please. He could hurt you even worse next time." Tai had scoffed and chided her for not having more faith in him.   
  
She stood in a daze as she emptied the books from her locker. "You awake? Or just pretending?" Sora turned around to face Matt standing in front of her. She eyed him, his cut catching her eye. It was cleaned, the blood scraped away, the wound just a thin inch-long line above his eyebrow. "You should have gotten that looked at." Sora pointed out. Matt shrugged and fingered the wound, wincing. "This? Oh I've had worse. Your little boyfriend really sucks at fighting you know that? He's so full of himself." Matt scoffed. Instantly, Sora's face hardened. "Whatever. Just leave him and me alone." She said tersely as she walked away.   
  
"You really don't like him do you Sora?" Matt asked, making it sound more like a statement than a question. Sora turned around to face him. "You're really something Matt. I mean, barging in here, knifing my boyfriend, then accusing me of not loving him? You're insane. At one point in time you were actually considerate of other people's feelings!" She spat out. "The truth hurts doesn't it Toots?" He asked, a small smile playing about his lips. "You are such a jerk! What happened to you? Mr. Cool Man with your black clothes and black hair! You really think you're something don't you? Well let me tell you something Mr. Ishida! You're nothing! Nothing in my eyes and in everyone else's and you can just go where the sun don't shine for all I care!" She yelled angrily. Matt stared at her, leaning up against the lockers, a look of slight amusement on his face. "Are you done?" He asked. Sora glared at him. "Because I've got something to say to you too. Don't even bother to live your life if it's not even real. If it's just a facade, why waste your time?" Matt asked. Sora didn't answer, but watched him as he shouldered a bag and walked away.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Sora eyed the poster in the school hall. It read, "HIGHSCHOOL DANCE! BRING ALL YOUR FRIENDS!!" Sora frowned. "No thanks. It'll be a war if Matt's there." She muttered. "Say my name?" Sora groaned and turned around to face Matt. "Do you have nothing better to do than follow me around?" She asked. "No not really. I can't hang around Izzy all the time, so I might as well hang with you." He said easily. "Yeah, well don't okay. I have more important things to do." Sora said, shouldering her bag. "Do you ever wonder why things went so bad and I left?" Matt called after her. Sora stopped and turned around. "No. I know what happened. You got jealous of Tai's popularity in the digital world and jumped him. You two haven't been friends since." She said.   
  
Matt scoffed. "Is that what he told you?" He asked, incredulously. When Sora nodded, he shook his head. "Unbelieveable. That boy has a heart of stone. Amazing really, that one kid can be such a liar." Matt murmured. "You want me to tell you what happened?" He asked. Sora shook her head quickly. "No. You'll probably just twist the truth." She accused. "No my dear that would be your boyfriend Tai who has that bad habit." Matt corrected. "What happened was Tai was getting too big for his britches in the digital world. He was the leader, the captain of the cavalry, and he could either have whatever he wanted, or he'd do some damage. He was just like that. Kinda manipulating. I could see that so I tried to talk to him. He wouldn't hear of it. I tried to go about it the nice way, offering to be second in command under him, thinking that I could sway some of his decisions. But I'm sure you know that that didn't work." Matt snarled.   
  
"Just shut up! I don't want to hear this!" Sora insisted fearfully as Matt pressed her up against the lockers, not allowing her to leave. "Oh no. You've heard the beginning, now you've gotta hear the end. Tai wouldn't hear of that. Instead, it was a fight he wanted. And a fight he got. It was him against me and he would have gone down too, but no, power and other stuff had too good a grip on him, so he cheated." He said earnestly. "No! Just shut up!" Sora whispered. "Yes Sora he cheated. You remember when I fell from the side of the hill that one time in the digital world? I said I had smacked my arm with a rock coming down, but it was really Tai. Tai slammed that rock into me Sora. That was Tai. All classic Tai. That's why I left Sora, that's why. I didn't jump him, he jumped me. All because I was trying to be a friend and help him. I just wanted to help him Sora." Matt whispered. "Shut up!" Sora screamed as she pushed away from him, running down the hall. Matt watched her go, a serious, contemplative look on his face, knowing what she would do.   
  
Sora ran up to Tai outside and grabbed his arm. "Heya Sora! You wanna go out for ice cream or something?" Tai asked, grinning at her. "What happened between you and Matt before he left?" She asked urgently. Tai stared at her in disbelief. "I told you Sora. He jumped me." He said. "Come on Tai. Matt wouldn't jump you with no reason. Tell me the truth. You owe me that much." She whispered. Tai stared at her, his eyes globes of fire. "He's been talking to you hasn't he? Hasn't he? He's trying to turn you against me isn't he? Everything he says is a lie Sora. And I'm gonna prove it. I'll prove it!" Tai yelled, walking away from her. Sora stood alone, alone in body and alone in mind, not sure what to think or who to believe.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Matt eyed the dust covered picture of his parents and T.K. before slipping it back into his wallet. He sat alone in the soda shop, his shoulders hunched over his table, one hand laying restlessly on the table, the other stirring his black coffee mindlessly. His bright blue eyes were unfocused, staring off into space. His hand didn't even reach up to move his black streaked blonde hair out of his eyes. He sat still, thinking, contemplating over what had happened over the last year. Before he had left, things were good. Things in the digital world were being wrapped up and the group welcomed the new digidestined. But the old digidestined wanted to make one last trip to the digital world together before the end.   
  
They all went, Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, T.K, Kari, and Mimi. They were all together for that one time that was supposed to be one of harmony and peace. But it wasn't like that. Tai was angry, frustrated and cruel. He had snapped at all of them more than once, ignoring their hints at reminicing. He dismissed them with a snarl, saying that memories were for wimps. He had tried to talk to Tai and had ended up with a dislocated shoulder and a permanent scar on his shoulder from the boulder Tai had hit him with. It still ached in bad weather. He didn't know why then. That was why he had left. Partly. Tai had gotten worse when they had returned to the real world, insisting that the digidestined not even do anything without consulting him first because he was the "leader". Matt wouldn't put up with that. He tried confronting him again and had gotten his head bitten off by Tai.   
  
Tai followed him everywhere, watching his every move. He was in Tai's words, a "rebel" and had to be watched for fear that he would turn on him. This disgusted Matt and he carefully avoided him successfully for a time, but soon Tai stalked him everywhere, calling him at all hours to see what he was doing and if he was going back on the "gang". It was then that Matt left. Left Odaiba for good. He had an excuse though. He went away to another city to live with a friend of his, Riko for a time. He had let his anger build up in him so much that he was ready to kill Tai when he came back. But now that he knew why, he couldn't.   
  
It was Izzy who had told him. Who had told him that he had just found out, only now that the reason for Tai's anger and rebellion was because of the death of his grandparents. Both of them had been hit in a head-on collision with a semi on the interstate when they were coming to see the Kamiya's. Tai had gone almost over the edge. Matt shook his head. He couldn't believe that after all this time, all this time of wanting to take his revenge on Tai, he wasn't going to do it. He couldn't. How could he argue with that? He would have gone crazy too, if that had happened to him. He needed to help, he needed to do something to help Tai. He knew what he would do. He would see Sora. He would have to pull some strings, maybe lie a little to get her to where he wanted her, but that was all part of his plan.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Sora sat at her kitchen table, finishing her school work and waiting for her parents to come home from work. The doorbell ran and she stood up and answered it. "Hey." Sora rolled her eyes and tried to shut the door, but Matt's powerful hand pressed against it, holding it open. "Please. I need to talk to you." He said urgently. Sora looked at him a moment, then relented. "What?" She asked. "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I shouldn't have pushed you so far." He said sincerely. "It's okay. I went a little overboard myself." Sora murmured. "I'm sorry for doing that to you. But I did want to prove to you that what I said was true." He said, slipping off the leather jacket. "Matt, please. I don't want to hear your excuses." Sora protested as Matt rolled up his sleeve.   
  
"Look. This is where Tai hit me with the rock. Look Sora!" Matt insisted, pointing a spot on his arm. Sora hesitated then looked at the arm. She gasped at what she saw. There was one spot on his muscular arm that was discolored and faded. "You, you said you fell down the hill and got hit by a rock." Sora stuttered. "Sora, think. There were no rocks on that hill. It was smooth. I used that as an excuse. It was all grass." Matt said gently. The world around Sora began to teeter back and forth, making her dizzy. She quickly grabbed the door for support. "No, I don't, believe you." She said drowsily. Matt reached out quickly on impulse and grabbed her as she fainted.   
  
When she came to, she was lying on the couch, an afghan spread over her legs and a pillow under her head. Matt was laying back lazily in the recliner watching t.v. When she stirred, he turned and saw her. " 'Bout time you woke up. Geez, I never knew a girl could get so woozy just from looking at an old wound." Matt said stiffly. "Shut up. It just surprised me that's all." Sora grumbled. "Surprised that your whole relationship with him has been a lie?" He asked, eyeing her. Sora sat up and looked at him. "Maybe. It's a little much to be finding out in one day isn't it?" She groaned as she stood up shakily. "I guess so. So what do you think of your crazy lover now?" Matt asked. Sora scoffed. "I don't know. He's not my lover. He's my boyfriend. I don't know what he is. Not anymore." She said. "So you believe me?" Matt asked.   
  
"I didn't say that." Sora protested. "You sure aren't putting up much of a fight for your dear Tai now." Matt pointed out. Sora sat down on the couch with a cup of tea. "I just don't know. Tell me everything. From the beginning." She said. Matt looked at her doubtfully. "From the beginning? It's kinda messy." He said. "From the beginning." She said firmly. He told her what happened. Everything. Tai's transition from doing good for others to good for himself, the way he changed, but not why he changed. He wanted to save that for last. HE wanted to be the one to tell Tai that he knew. So he could help him. "So that's why you left? I can see why." Sora said quietly after it was all over. "Yeah. You still gonna go to the dance with him?" Matt asked. "Yeah. I mean, I'll break it to him there that I can't, I can't be with him because I know the truth. I can't be with him. But I," Sora murmured. "How come you're believing me all of a sudden?" Matt asked suddenly. Sora looked at him, surprised. "I don't know. There's just something in your eyes that tells me that you're telling me the truth." She said in a confused tone. She stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Matt alone and smiling to himself.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
The dance music blared loudly over the shrieks of laughter of the excited teenagers. Couples were on the dance floor and sitting at the tables. Everywhere. Sora had met with Tai, and was now with him in body, but not in spirit. Her spirit was moving over the tables, then sitting down beside Matt, urging him to talk to her, to tell her his worries and concerns. "Great party huh Sora?" Tai asked suddenly. Seeing the huge grin on his face, Sora again put on the phony mask she had had on all night. "Yeah. It's great!" She said, feigning excitement. At the next slow song, Izzy walked up to Tai and whispered something in his ear. Tai turned to Sora with a apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Sora. I can't dance this one. Will you sit out and wait for me? I'll only be a minute." Tai pleaded. Sora waved her hand. "Sure. No problem." Tai smiled his thanks and walked off with Izzy.   
  
Sora walked off to the side of the dance floor, and before long she sensed someone behind her. "You two are sure sticking close. I thought you were gonna tell him it was over and why." Matt said cooly. Sora turned around. "So sorry. Am I not moving fast enough for you? It's kinda hard to break up with a guy you've known for forever and have dated for a year." Sora snapped. Immediately Matt's eyes softened. "Sorry. I just don't want you to be in the dark anymore." He said. Sora laughed. "This coming from the guy who's dressed in black. You think I can be happier with a guy who's into darkness rather than a guy into the light?" She asked sarcastically. Matt pushed his black streaked hair out of his blue eyes. "Sure why not? Might be a nice transition." He said quietly, taking her hand and leading her onto the dance floor.   
  
Casually, Matt placed his hand in hers and placed the other on her hip as the music played about them, soft at first, then a rocking crecendo. "You really believe what you said don't you? About me being happy?" Sora whispered. Matt stared at her. "Yeah I do. You thought Tai was everything, but in reality he's everything and nothing. He's got what he wants, but he can't hold those things, not unless they give in to him. Have you given in?" Matt asked. "What about you?" Sora asked, ignoring his question. "I have nothing. I have only what my imagination gives me. There's only one thing I want. I thought it was two things, but I was wrong." He said quietly.   
  
"What were they?" Sora asked. "I thought what I wanted most was payback from Tai. But what I really want is to keep you from getting hurt again." He whispered in her ear. "Do you believe that?" She whispered. He nodded, gazing into her eyes. "Are you really gonna give in to what Tai wants? And are you really gonna deny that he's not been himself? That he hasn't really cared about you in a long time?" He whispered. Sora didn't answer, but pressed herself closer to him, clutching his hand tightly. A moment of truth had arrived. Her brain whirled around and around as the music played in her head.   
  
Put your arms around me.   
You're the one and only.   
I'll be here if you let   
Your heart show the way.   
  
Come lay down beside me,   
Put your arms around me.   
I'll be here when   
The dawn meets the day.   
  
She lifted her face till her eyes were level with his own bright ones. "Hold me Matt. Suddenly I, I just feel so alone." She whispered. Matt didn't speak, but merely lowered his head till it was resting on top of her red hair till they rested on hers. He knew what she needed. He knew she was hurting. He knew how to help.   
  
Put your arms around me.   
You're the one and only.   
I'll be here if you let   
Your heart show the way.   
  
Come lay down beside me,   
Put your arms around me.   
I'll be here when   
The dawn meets the day.   
  
Even as the refrain played, she just barely heard the yell of perfect, white hot pain. Thus it surprised her when Matt dropped her hand and whirled around, catching the fist that slammed into his palm. Matt's blue eyes flashed as he held Tai's hand that was struggling to regain it's freedom. "You don't wanna do this Tai." Matt whispered. Tai's brown eyes flashed and his efforts increased. "Oh don't I? You've taken everything from me!" He hissed, pulling away and smacking the side of Matt's face hard. Matt recovered quickly, despite the fact that Tai's hand had scratched the scab off of the wound above his eyebrow. It was now bleeding, the deep red blood running in lines down his face, but he gave no sign of emotion.   
  
Instead he took a step away from the panting, angry boy. Tai took a step forward and stopped. "Tai, stop this. You don't want to do this. I'm your friend." Matt coaxed. Tai shook his head quickly. "Don't even say that Ishida! You're anything but my friend!" He yelled. Matt shook his head and took a step closer to Tai as Tai took a step backwards. "Tai, I know you're hurting, but you've gotta get over it buddy." Matt said quietly. "Shut up! It's none of your business!" Tai yelled. Matt continued to walk towards him, his blue eyes intense as he shoved his black-blonde hair out of his face. "I know you didn't want them to die. But it's okay. That happens. I know how you feel. My parents were divorced and that's about a good as one of them being dead." Matt said softly.   
  
Tai clapped his hands over his ears and fell to the floor. "SHUT UP ISHIDA!" He yelled angrily. Sora took a step forward as Tai cried out in pain. She wanted to run to him, to discard Matt, to whisper that everything would be alright. But she couldn't. Matt fell to the floor alongside where Tai had collapsed. Sora could barely hear what Matt was saying. "Listen Tai, it hurts to lose someone. Really it does. Especially your grandparents. Both of them. That kills man, but you've gotta think about the task ahead. You did that, but you went overboard. You've gotta snap out of it Kamiya." Matt whispered. Tai turned to look at Matt, an awed look coming over his face. "Believe me Kamiya, if your grandparents could have avoided hitting that semi, they would have. But you can't change that. And you can't take that out on your friends. They're here to help, not get hurt by your anger. I wanted to hurt you. I came here fully prepared to get payback from you. To kick your ass. But I've gotta make you realize what you've been doing. Do you get it?" Matt whispered.   
  
Tai looked at him, then stood up hesitantly. He turned to Matt, who stood as well. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here and telling me all that crap Ishida." He said in a low voice. "Sorry. It had to be done. You can hit me if you want. Here, I'll set it up for you." Matt turned, positioning his face so that Tai could it it easily. Tai took a step backwards and raised his fist, stepping towards him. Matt closed his eyes tight in anticipation of the blow, but only felt a slight smack on the back. He opened his eyes again and straightened. Tai's bright brown eyes were teary and he quickly wiped them away. "Thanks." He whispered. Matt put an arm around his friend and grinned. "Glad you could finally see logic Kamiya." He laughed. Tai rolled his eyes and sobered. "I want you to come with me in a couple weeks to see their graves. You'll do it right?" Tai asked. Matt nodded. "Good, I've got some thinking to do."   
  
Sora walked slowly forward till she was standing right in front of Tai. She stood there still for a moment before speaking in low tones. "Tai, I, I don't know what to say. Everything," She stopped as Tai cut in. "Sora it's me that should be doing the talking. I've been the biggest jerk on the face of the planet the last couple days. Actually for a longer time than that. I'm sure Matt told you all about the hill. The big baby." He smiled as Matt punched him playfully in the arm. "I just am so sorry. I wanted to handle all the pain myself. I didn't want to let you in. I didn't want you to hurt too." Tai said quietly. "But you just made me hurt even worse! I didn't even feel like we were boyfriend and girlfriend anymore. I felt like I was just along for the ride and you were gonna discard me at any point in time!" She said sadly.   
  
Tai nodded. "I know. And for that I'm sorry. I, it's gonna take longer for me than you might like to get over this. I want you to help me." Tai said softly. Sora gently cupped his face in her hands and whispered, "I never thought you'd ask." The two stood together alone, Matt standing off to the side, watching them before Sora turned to him. "Thank you Matt. I kinda feel like I've been leading you on though." She said hesitantly. Matt grinned and waved his hand. "Come on. I've already got my eyes settled on a girl. Why should I take Tai's? Plus, he might push me down a hill again." He joked. "But your thanks are accepted. Just wanted to help." Matt smiled and turned around, his eyes fixing on a certain girl with pink hair that was peppered with stars. "See ya around Kamiya." Matt said distractedly as he sidled up to Mimi, taking her hand and whirling her to the dance floor. Tai laughed loud and hard much to Sora's surprise. Tai looked at her with a questioning look. Sora shook her head. "I just haven't heard you laugh in so long. I've missed it." She whispered, taking his hand. Tai shook his head and bent forward. Sora gently intercepted his kiss and the two stood together, ready to face the world and it's consequences.   
  
  
Put your arms around me.   
You're the one and only.   
I'll be here if you let   
Your heart show the way.   
  
Come lay down beside me,   
Put your arms around me.   
I'll be here when   
The dawn meets the day.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
  
Author's Note: Thanx to you reviewers! Well, those of you that DO review. I don't very well know do I? :-) Anyway. I just wanted to say...............I'M SORRY FOR MAKING TAI THE BAD GUY HERE!! In real life I really like Tai, Matt too. I just wanted to say that little bit and I hope that you enjoyed the story! I was gonna wait for chapter uploads, but what the heck! I'll just post it alltogether! Hope you liked it!   
  
T.H.   
  
Music lyrics credits go to Natural, "Put Your Arms Around Me"


End file.
